


Les Jumeaux

by RavenclawAssassin



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Arno Dorian - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Unity, F/M, OC, also an assassin, has a sister, shes a runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawAssassin/pseuds/RavenclawAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aggie and her twin brother Arno have split ways since there fathers tragic murder. Arno was taken in by Templars and Aggie ran she lived in alleyways. What happens when Aggie turns 18 and her father secret is revealed to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les Jumeaux

(Arno’s POV) (Young Arno before his dad dies)  
I, my sister, and my father walked in the Palace of Versailles. “Arno, Aggie!” Father rushed us. “Can’t we go with you father” Aggie and me begged. “Courage my children. You two wait just here and I will return when this hand reaches the top” Father told us. “That's forever” Aggie wined. “Not as long as all that and when I get back we'll see the fireworks” Father explained. “And Arno? No "exploring," hmm?” Father told specifically to me. “Yes father” I replied flatly. I rolled the pocket watch in my hands. “Can I see father’s pocket watch?” Aggie asked me, she was giving me the puppy fog eye’s so I couldn’t resist handing her the watch. She opened the watch and started to trace the designs on the watch. Then she looked up when we heard a young girl giggling. I, being adventurous trailed after the young girl. But Aggie stayed, I decided not to invite her seeing that she hated breaking father rules, and this was one of father’s rules ‘No adventuring when I leave you two alone’. I hated that rule and I almost never followed it, even though I would get a stare down from my sister.  
(Aggie’s POV)  
My brother followed the girl, and so I just sat there like father had told us to do. I sat on the chair staring at the beautiful pocket watch father had given us. I had saw some guards running the direction my father went so I followed them stealthily. The guards went into a room where a bunch of people were crowding. I heard a lot of gasps and ‘oh my’. I spotted my brother through the crowd. I and brother broke through the crowd, when we reach the front of the crowd I couldn’t believe my eyes. I had dropped the watch which was still in my hands, I noticed so I quickly picked it back up and stuck it in my boot. I heard François De La Serre calling me and my brother, my brother went without a choice. I didn’t know what to do except run. I didn’t know where to go but I ran, ran far away from my father’s dead body. I knew I would be hunted, so I climbed on the side of the building next to me and reached the top. It had felt so natural scaling the side of the house that I guess I acted on instinct. I ran far away to the murder scene somewhere nobody would look, my home. My house where we barely stayed due to the constant traveling, but this recent trip wasn’t too far away from the place I called home. I grabbed a few belongings from me and my father. I didn’t dare touch Arno’s stuff, if he came he would search anywhere except for his own room, and I didn’t want him knowing I was here. I stared around father’s room looking for any journal possible I found one say on the cover, ‘Aggie and Arno’. I looked at the front page, it read:  
Dear Arno and Aggie,  
If you are of age and I am died please read this, but if I die when you are children wait until the right day comes. Please read this, this will tell you the some of the possible reasons why I died.  
Je t'aimerai toujours,  
Charles Dorian  
I knew if father meant for me to read it as adults I will read it as an adult. I looked around outside to make sure if there were any guards. I walked around taking in the surroundings. As I was walking down the streets I came across the Café théâtre. I walked in and I was greeted by music and many people talking to one another. I wondered around for a bit, I knew that I was too young to be by myself and not be suspicious. So I stole a blanket from the Café, and I ran to an alleyway to hide. It had gotten dark so I curled up and fell asleep in the dark alley. I woke up to the city’s awakening. I never realized how loud it was in the mornings. I just remembered that I forgot extra clothes. Luckily my father didn’t make me wear dresses so I wasn’t in a dress, I was in an outfit that was similar to the ones of men. I had always kept a diary, so when I raided the house I had made sure that I grabbed that, a quill, and ink. I sat down and started to write about the tragedy that occurred the previous day.   
~ Time Skip to Arno and Aggie’s 18th birthday (they’re twin) ~  
(Arno’s POV)  
It is my 18th birthday today, it’s also my sister who I haven’t seen in ten years. The day she disappeared I was severely depressed, because she was the only family I had left. Back to happiness, good news Élise is coming back for one day from her training! Monsieur De La Serre is having a small celebration for becoming an adult.   
(Aggie’s POV)  
I am turning 18 today that means I can finally read father’s journal. I plan on sending it to Arno if possible. I go over to my little bag that’s survived ten years of harsh beating, and picked up the small journal. I opened to the second page to start reading my father’s messy handwriting. I stopped in the middle of the page when it said ‘My children I am an assassin. I you ever need to visit them the coordinates are in the back of the book’. I was shocked at the fact that my own father was an assassin. I finished reading the journal and I learned almost all his secrets in the few pages he had provided me. I looked at the back for coordinates, just like he said there would be a set of coordinates. I followed them when I got to the entrance. I opened the door, and walked in. I felt pairs of eyes on me, but I ignored and kept walking forward. “Hello?” I said. “Hello, what is your name?” A mysterious man asked me. “Aggie Malia Dorian” I answered proudly. “Dorian, I see. Bellec!” A man assuming his name is Bellec walked in. “I’m assuming you’ve come here because of your father and his relationship to the brotherhood.” “That is correct monsieur, I’ve come to join the brotherhood.” “I see, to start walk forward and drink from the chalice.” The hooded man commanded. I walked toward the chalice, I picked up the chalice, and drank from it. I was thrown into an unknown place, I walked forward. I looked around and saw pictures of my life mostly consisting of me hiding or thieving. I felt the urge to jump so I followed my brain and jumped. I landed on what felt like clouds, I looked ahead there was my father talking. I ran after him, it happened right in front of me, he was murdered, the pain had hit me the same as it did ten years ago. I walked past the scene and continued through. Throughout my journey I see citizens that died fighting for me, and for the first time in ten years my brother’s face from when he was young. I snapped out of the hallucination, and found myself on the floor. “These are the words spoken by our ancestors. The words that lay at the heart of our creed.” The main assassin started. “Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent.” Another one of the assassin spoke. “Hide in plain sight” The only female assassin said. “Never compromise the Brotherhood” The last assassin told me. “Let these tenets be branded upon your mind. Follow them, and be uplifted. Break them at your peril.” The main assassin heeded me. An assassin from behind started to walk forward. “Rise, Assassin.” The assassin gave the contraption that was on the pillow to Bellec. Bellec walked over to me and took my hand and put the thing on. It was a hidden blade it slide in and out so easily that I got super excited for train with the hidden blade. “Aggie Dorian is dead. She has been culled from this world, with her sins and failures turned to dust. Tonight she is reborn, a novice of the Assassin Brotherhood.” Assassin concluded. The assassin’s sent me home so I went to go find a new alley.  
(Arno’s POV)  
After the small party I went to Élise. She knew why I was never happy on my birthday, because it was my sister’s also. I don’t know if she is dead or alive, we have no living relatives. Except our mother who we don’t even know where she went after she ended her marriage. “You’ll meet your sister again Aigle.” Élise sympathized. She always called me Aigle meaning Eagle in French. Ever since the night my father died and my sister ran, Élise was there for me. “I hope.” I murmured. “Brighten up Aigle! It’s your birthday today!” Élise tried to cheer me up but it wouldn’t help there is too much on my mind to be happy. Élise left with that, I sighed and went outside to roam the streets. I went to an alley so I could relax with little knowledge my world would be flipped…

**Author's Note:**

> Les Jumeaux=Twins  
> Je t'aimerai toujours=I will love you forever  
> Aigle=Eagle  
> Thanks for reading! ;P   
> (sneaks out from the room)


End file.
